1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cutting board and, more particularly, to a power-operated cutting board for assisting a user to efficiently cut food products and their associated packages.
2. Prior Art
The slicing of meat roasts for serving on dinner menus of restaurants presents serious cost-control, weight-control, and quality-control problems. Meat roasts have a wide and non-uniform range in weights: from about 8 lbs. to 32 lbs. The portions that must ultimately be served to individual diners have a much narrower range in weights: from about 4 oz. to 12 oz. which present a tremendous challenge in cutting the larger and more cumbersome pieces of meat roasts.
In addition to their odd and non-uniform shapes, meat roasts can be portioned only after roasting. They must be roasted in their entirety and then sliced for individual servings afterward while they are hot and flabby. This makes them difficult to handle and control while slicing.
Most meat cutters have exposed blades at all times, during and after the cutting procedure. This presents a safety threat not only to the individuals using the cutter, but also to those in close vicinity to the cutter. Such cutters are only operable under manual force as well, which makes them tiresome and time consuming to use. When an individual becomes tired, the chance of sustaining a cut greatly increases.
Furthermore, most grocery stores and delis sell meats and other food products in prepackaged form. These packages in themselves are difficult to open, usually requiring the use of a knife or other sharp object that may slip and cut the user. It would be advantageous to have a means by which to cut such meats and their associated packages without the risk of getting hurt.
Accordingly, a need remains for a power-operated cutting board in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cutting board that is efficient, easy to use, provides convenience and improves user safety. Such a cutting board will eliminate the hassle of opening a package of cheese or meat by hand with a knife, which is dangerous, and time and energy-consuming. The safe, clean and hygienic cutting board appeals to both commercial workers as well as home owners.